1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment, and more particularly to a new and improved stationary device for simultaneous or independent exercising of the arms and legs of a human.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous stationary exercise devices are known in the art, including stationary bicycles, treadmills, rowing machines, and stair stepping devices to name a few. However, with the exception of rowing machines and Nordic Track machines, few if any of these devices provide the opportunity of either simultaneous or independent workout for both arms and legs.
The present invention provides a vertically oriented exercise device for working out both arms and legs simultaneously or independently. A stationary base is provided having an adjustable vertical standard attached thereto. A rotatable pedal operated load wheel is provided near the bottom of the standard. Friction drag on the load wheel may be adjusted to make it easier or more difficult to rotate using the arms and/or the legs. A cushioned seat is provided for attachment to the standard at an adjustably convenient central location thereby allowing the user to comfortably sit thereon while also reaching the pedals attached to the load wheel. A sturdy metal bracket may be used to attach the cushioned seat to the vertical standard. A pair of movable hand grips are provided near the upper end of the standard to be held by the user during exercise. Each of the hand grips is attached to a slidable vertical member, and each such member is attached through a set of pivoting linkages to the pedals on the load wheel. These linkages allow force applied to the hand grips to directly turn the load wheel. Thus, the legs independently, the arms independently, or both the arms and legs together may be used to turn the load wheel. As a result, without exiting or changing anything on the exerciser, the user may shift the emphasis of force back and forth from the arms to the legs during a given workout. The user may rest the legs while operating the device using only the arms, and vice versa.
In an alternative embodiment, the exercise device of the present invention may independently or additionally include a seat that is adjustably attached to the stationary base allowing the device to be used as a recumbent exercise machine for exercising the legs. The seat includes a pair of gripping handles which are attached thereto.
In another alternative embodiment, the exercise device of the present invention may independently or additionally include a second adjustable upright standard adjustably attached to the base. This standard supports a pair of vertically oriented handle members which are pivotally attached at the top of the standard. A hand grip is provided at the top of each handle member. The bottom of each handle member is hingedly attached to one end of a motion transmission member. The opposite end of each motion transmission member is attached at the pivot of one of the load wheel pedals. Thus, as the pedals move around the wheel, oscillating motion is imparted to each transmission member, and thus to each handle member. Alternatively, as the handle members are moved back and forth the load wheel can be turned. This allows the user to shift the emphasis of force from the arms to the legs without exiting the exercise device.
In yet another alternative embodiment, the exercise device of the present invention may independently or additionally include a second adjustable upright standard adjustably attached to the base for supporting a stationary handle.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a stationary exercise machine that provides both simultaneous and independent workout of arms and legs.
It is a further important object of the present invention to provide a stationary exercise machine having a base and a vertical standard supporting a pedal operated load wheel, an adjustable seat, and a pair of slidable hand grips.
It is a further important object of the present invention to provide a stationary exercise machine having a vertical standard supporting a pedal operated load wheel, an adjustable seat, and a pair of slidable hand grips which are connected to the load wheel through a series of linkages thereby allowing the load wheel to be rotated by sliding the hand grips.
It is a further important object of the present invention to provide a stationary exercise machine having a pair of vertical standards, one standard supporting a load wheel and an adjustable seat, the other supporting a set of oscillating handle members connected to the load wheel through a series of linkages thereby allowing the load wheel to be rotated by oscillating the handle members.
It is a further important object of the present invention to provide a stationary exercise machine having a pair of vertical standards, one standard supporting a load wheel and an adjustable seat, and the other supporting a stationary handle member.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stationary exercise machine which allows the user to operate the load wheel using the legs independently, the arms independently, or both the arms and legs together.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a stationary exercise machine which allows the user to shift the emphasis of force back and forth from the arms to the legs during a given workout without exiting the machine or changing anything on it.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a stationary exercise machine which allows the user to rest the legs while operating the device using only the arms.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a stationary exercise machine which allows the user to rest the arms while operating the device using only the legs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide stationary base supporting a load wheel with pedals and an adjustable seat with handles attached thereto for use as a recumbent exercise machine for exercising the legs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a single stationary base for supporting a dual-use exercise machine having a pair of vertical standards, one standard supporting a load wheel and an adjustable seat, the other supporting a set of oscillating handle members connected to the load wheel through a series of linkages for exercising the arms and legs; and a second adjustable seat with handles attached thereto for use as a recumbent exercise machine for exercising only the legs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a single stationary base for supporting a tri-use exercise machine having a pair of vertical standards, one standard supporting a load wheel, an adjustable seat, and a pair of slidable vertical members with handles and linkages to the load wheel for exercising the arms and legs; a second standard supporting a set of oscillating handle members connected to the load wheel through a series of linkages for exercising the arms and legs; and a second adjustable seat with handles attached thereto for use as a recumbent exercise machine for exercising only the legs.
It is another object of the invention to provide an enjoyable exercise device.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the detailed descriptions and the claims herein.